roblox_arcane_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighting
The majority of Arcane Adventures rests in its fighting mechanics. From the very start, players learn to fight various enemies, including other players. Arcane Adventures also offers an arsenal of weapons, ranging from guns to swords to even magic weapons. Magic Fighting Magic plays a big role in fighting, especially because of the different moves players can learn. There are three categories magic moves reside: Ranged, Melee, and Defensive. Ranged Ranged attacks are very standard of magic. Normally three possible magic moves are ranged: one's projectile attack (Q), one's AoE attack ®, and one's Ultimate Attack (X). In player battles, ranged attacks are often used as they are reliable and can damage from a safer distance than melee attacks would deliver. These ranged attacks also provide a bit of area of effect (AoE) in which players can still be damaged despite not being hit head-on. This allows for easier follow-ups and helps prevent the opponent from escaping. Melee Melee attacks a more special move in magic. Normally two possible magic moves are melee: one is unlocked around Level 10 (E) and another is unlocked near Strength Level 63 (F). Melee attacks occur upon attacking the enemy with an uppercut, grab, or punch resulting in a magic move in which the enemy cannot escape throughout the duration of the move. Melee attacks provide a bit of knockback after the move, and can knockout (K.O.) the enemy, where the enemy slams into a surface and is immobile for a period of time. Blocks of debris fly out of the surface a player hits when they collide with it. If players are K.O.'ed, they are able to escape by repeatedly clicking a button that appears. If the enemy is a strength level significantly higher than the attacker (20 levels or more), the enemy will not be K.O.'ed. The E is normally an uppercut that will launch the opponent vertically and then damage them, pushing the enemy a short distance away. In the case of Fire, this is an uppercut, followed by a sharp kick to the ground. The F is known as a grab, which can grab the opponent out of attacks or from a short distance away, then launching them horizontally. Defensive Defensive moves get the short end of the stick of magic; only one magic move is defensive; the shield move (Z). Despite only having one move, defensive moves are portrayed with a blue dialogue box, and specifically, the shield move can protect against most projectiles and people. Depending on the attacker's level and magic power, some magic moves may or may not be stopped with a magic shield. Physical Fighting Aside from magic, there are also non-magic methods to deal damage to enemies. Fighting Styles Fighting styles, also collectively known as Fists, are types of "punches and kicks" that can deal many types of damage, from ranged to AoE to the ability to inflict status effects. There is a total of 7 fighting styles so far: Combat, Boxing, Magic Fist, Cannon Fist, Radius Fist, Impact Fist, and Swaying Fist. Weapons Through various shops, chests, and by fishing, players can also obtain weapons and are able to equip a maximum of 3. These weapons also classify as either melee or ranged. Most weapons can inflict bleeding and possibly infections. Melee Melee weapons take the shape of swords and a few magic weapons. These weapons can attack with a left mouse click, and often follow a 5-pattern slash. Players can also attack in the air and will stay in the air when attacking. Upon slashing an enemy, the enemy has a chance to be inflicted with the bleeding and infection status effects. When the player attacks an attacking enemy, clashing may occur, along with a small knockback. The larger the blade of a weapon, the higher its clash rating, which therefore increases the chance of clashing. Ranged Strictly ranged weapons include guns, bows and some magic weapons. Guns are a very special case; by shooting various parts of the body, players can damage enemies more or less. Headshots are also implemented; shooting the head will deal more damage than shooting the torso or limbs. Every bullet will inflict bleeding except for the Magic Blunderbuss, a magic gun that shoots the first magic of the user rather than bullets. Mixed Ranged weapons, aside from a few magic weapons, can also serve as melee weapons but can perform ranged skills. This refers to the Deluxe Cutlass, Spear, Sword of Doom's Wrath, Colossal Cutlass, Spiked Doomwood Club, to an extent Deluxe Flintlock and all magic weapons but the bow. Along with inflicting bleeding and infection, these weapons, especially the magic weapons, can also inflict their respective status effects, such as soaking and shocking. Defensive Items such as shields can take up a weapon slot, giving the player easy access to use it, by simply pressing 'G'. The various shield types are: * The Wooden Shield * The Iron Shield * The Doomwood Shield * The Reinforced Doomwood Shield * The Savarian Shield * The Black Iron Shield * The Black Magic Shield Limb Loss As of v2.0, players can now lose limbs, allowing players to lose legs or arms. Upon limb loss, bleeding will occur for a long period of time, along with a possible infection. Despite losing an arm or leg, players can still move and attack normally (Katana floating in the air). Despite only able to lose 2 different limbs, you can still lose another "limb;" the player will not visually lose another limb from their body, but the game will still treat it as a limb loss (limb drop, bleeding). Limbs can be regenerated upon death or rejoining. Destruction As of v2.0, standard structures such as trees and buildings are now destructible. After withstanding a certain amount of damage, the structure will disappear into splinters of the material you have destroyed, spawn a massive amount of brown particles and give you the material of the destructed structure. Any items not at ground level of the structure, such as chests or collectibles, will remain in the air. After a period of time, the structure will respawn. In Alalea guards spawn when buildings are destroyed. Clashing Clashing is a feature that has been implemented in v3.8 Clashing is when two players attack each other at the same time with their Q or Impact Fist's E (VetexR plans this to work with X and R moves too) moves, causing attacks to collide and each player would try to empower their attacks by typing Q and E strings to overpower the opponent. Clashing has a unique visual effect of both attacks generating wind currents. Making a mistake, such as pressing the wrong button, will decrease your progress in the clash. It will set you back by the equivalent of 4 successful key presses. This is to prevent people mindlessly spamming the Q and E buttons when clashing. During the clash, the players are invulnerable to outside forces. The loser of the clash receives massive damage (normally in the range of tens of thousands) and leaving them vulnerable. Clashing can be initiated with any tier of magic. But people with higher tiers have an advantage, because if you have a higher tier than your foe, you get more progress in the clash bar than your opponent does. If the progress on the bar is in the yellow part, the clash results in a tie, that results in both people being blasted backwards and stunned. A unique battle theme plays while clashing. Category:Misc